Dinner and a Movie
by LiaBelle
Summary: Callie isn't a big fan of Valentine's Day. What is dear old George gonna do? 4th and last in my Valentine's Day at Seattle Grace series


"Don't do anything big for Valentines Day," Callie had begged George. "It's stupid, and I don't want you to spend a bunch of money on one day."

"Ok," George had agreed. "I'll keep it simple."

George, like always, had been true to his word. He did agree with Callie though. He wasn't a kind of person who believed that you needed to spend hundreds or even thousands of dollars to tell somebody that you love them.

George and Callie both worked on Valentine's Day, but George's shift ended about two hours before Callie's did, giving him just enough time to set his plan into action.

Callie entered their apartment to see a candle lit dinner on the table. "George…" she began to scold him.

"No, don't say anything, just sit down."

"I'm a mess," she said, "I just got out of surgery and - "

George cut her off. "You're a very beautiful mess, now sit down."

"Fine," she said, sitting down at their small table. There was a card at her plate. "George," she said, trying to still sound irritated, even though she loved what George had done for her, "I thought I told you nothing big."

"It isn't anything big, Callie. I made you dinner and bought you a card. That's it." He detected the small smile that she was trying hard to stifle. "You know you like it," he teased, sitting down across from her.

"Maybe," she teased back, "Just a little bit."

George had made all of her favorite foods, and to her surprise it actually tasted good. When she voiced this opinion, he blushed slightly. "I have to admit something. Burke has been giving me cooking lessons for the past two weeks. Thank him."

"No, George, it's wonderful," she said, finally letting that smile out.

"I thought you liked it just a little bit." He joked.

"I lied. You married a liar, George."

"I don't care," he said. "Lie all you want, it won't stop me from loving you."

"I'll keep that in mind," she said with a mischievous smile.

They finished dinner, and just left the dishes on the table. "Come on," George led her into the living room.

"What now?" she asked, once again trying to sound irritated, and not succeeding.

"Just sit down," he said once again.

She sat down on the couch and he popped a DVD into the DVD player. The menu popped up.

"_Casablanca?" _she gasped, "How did you know?"

"I have my sources," George replied mysteriously. He hadn't taken her to be a big fan of romance movies, so it surprised him when he found out what her favorite movie was. He, himself hated romance movies with a passion, but decided that it was a small sacrifice to make for somebody that he loved so much.

George hit play and curled up on the couch with his wife. She immediately snuggled up to him. The happy couple watched the movie, safe in the confines of each other's arms.

"This is the best Valentine's Day I've ever had," Callie said when the credits began to roll.

"Are you serious?" George asked, genuinely surprised. He didn't feel like he had done anything spectacular. They had stuck with the classic dinner and a movie theme that was so unbearably cliché.

"Yep," she said, kissing him sweetly on the lips. "And it's because I was with you." Callie rarely said sweet things like this; she definitely wasn't the kind of person that you'd classify a mushy, romantic or anything, so George savored the moment. He leaned over and kissed her, harder and more passionate this time. She pulled away several minutes later. "I have an idea."

"What?"

"Let's go to Joe's."

"A bar. You want to go to a bar on Valentine's Day."

"Mm Hmm." Callie nodded, like this was the most normal idea she'd ever had.

"Ok. Let's go to Joe's."

When they walked into the bar, it became apparent to Callie and George that they were not the only crazy surgeons in Seattle. In fact, it seemed as though there were more crazy surgeons at Seattle Grace then there were sane ones. Counting George and Callie, all the interns were there, as well as two attendings, and a resident.

They took a seat at the bar next to Meredith and Cristina. "George! Callie! You're here!" Meredith exclaimed. "Hey everybody! George and Callie are here!" She was completely sober, which was the scary part. Nobody quite understood why she was so excited. It was obvious that George was her friend and all, but she never had warmed up to Callie. Abruptly, she got up and crossed the room to talk to McDreamy, who was playing a game of darts with Burke. She whimpered something into his ear and he nodded. Meredith waited patiently for the game to be over, and then she grabbed a hold of Derek's hand and dragged him into the center of the room.

Burke wandered over to where Cristina was sitting. "What's all this about?" he asked.

"I have no idea," she said, just as confused as he was.

"Hey! Everybody!" Meredith nearly yelled. The bar, which was nearly empty except for the Seattle Grace doctors, went completely silent.

"Mer, I don't think that was necessary," Derek teased.

"Hush." She mockingly scolded him. To the rest of the people in the bar, she announced. "Derek and I are getting married!" Shouts went up through the room, and Cristina squealed and ran to hug her friend.

"I knew it! I thought I saw a ring, but I wasn't sure!" she hugged Meredith. "I'm so happy for you!"

George congratulated the couple, and even Callie, despite her loathe towards Meredith, managed to plaster a smile onto her face.

Izzie climbed off of Alex's lap briefly to hug Meredith, but the immediately went to back to Alex and began to make out with him once more.

It seemed like the perfect end to Valentine's Day for everybody. Every single doctor in Joe's Bar was ecstatically happy.

"You were right," George told Callie as they at the bar together. "This was the best Valentine's Day ever."

Callie kissed him. "Of course I was right. When have I not been right?"

George didn't answer, as he was too busy giving Alex and Izzie a run for their money in the make out department.

From behind the bar, Joe looked out at the surgeons who he knew so well. They had spilled their hearts to him on a regular basis and told him about all their problems. Now, nobody seemed to have any problems. "I love Valentine's Day."

Finis 

A/N Yep, that's it. For the WHOLE series. There actually wasn't much George/Callie action going on there, but I tried. Lol, I actually started running out of ideas for them, and then the bar idea popped into my head, so I put it in there. Reviews! I love 'em.

Xoxox 

**Lia**


End file.
